


On the tenth day of Bellarkemas... Searching for a Christmas Tree – (drabble)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Christmas, Day 10, Drabble, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking out a Christmas Tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the tenth day of Bellarkemas... Searching for a Christmas Tree – (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“How about this one?” she asked.

“Not big enough.”

“That’s what she said!”

“I’ve not had any complaints,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Bellamy felt Clarke’s eyes trail down his body before coming the rest at the aforementioned point. He raised his eyebrows when she finally tore her gaze away. She managed to look him in the eye for all of two seconds before blushing bright red.

“Um…” she was managing to look everywhere and anywhere but him, “… how about this one.”

In her desperation to change the subject she’d managed to pick out the rattiest specimen they’d seen yet. He couldn’t help but chuckle, and thank the stars she’d not yet caught him checking her out like that. Only a matter of time of course…


End file.
